Meet the Tickle Monster King
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: The title says it all! Here comes the king himself! :D


**guestsurprise has done it again! Enjoy!**

* * *

Lilac was waking up from a long tickle session with Jocu and the brothers. She had her heart broken and she felt as if the blood from her heart was seeping through her shirt.

"I'm so tired," She said sadly, now running her hands through her hair. She recently had a pay cut from her job and she wasn't sure what was going to happen to her. "I think I need to just move away."

"Move?!" A voice said. She jumped in shock at seeing Jocu behind her. She squeaked in fear and jumped on her bed to protect herself. He chuckled and climbed up after her, gently pulling her by her ankles towards him. "C'mere you. I'm not gonna tickle you…well, at least not right now. Now tell me…what's going on."

"Jocu, I think I'm gonna move."

"Well, in all honesty, I can find you wherever you go because I can teleport, but why would you move? Many of your friends here will miss you."

"I just need to get away from here."

"No….you want to get away from…him." Jocu added. Lilac looked at him in horror and then tried to move back, but he gently pushed her down where both hands were on each side of her. "Ah ah ah, now no squirming you."

"J-Jocu, let me up," She said, now pushing on his large chest.

"Now listen young one. You can't run away from your problems. It may be rough now, but it will all work out. You'll see." He smiled, now bearing his fangs.

"I don't think it will." She replied sadly.

"Then, you're coming with me." He grinned, now picking her up in his arms and snapping his fingers. Within a second, she was back at his castle.

"Jocu, why are we…"

"Jocu, have you brought another human here?" A deep, baritone voice asked. Jocu turned and his ears perked up.

"Yes father. I have brought another young one who needs my help."

"I see. Bring her in to me." The deep voice continued. Lilac was curious what was going on until she was ushered into the throne room. She then let out a yelp in shock as she saw the large king sitting on the throne. His skin was a black color and his eyes and hair were white! He was very tall and robust; now she saw where the brothers got their physique! "You should not have brought the human here…it is not always safe to bring them to our realm too many times."

Now feeling unwanted, Lilac turned to leave as Jocu spoke to his father. But suddenly, she felt a tail wrap around her.

"And where do you think you're going?" Jocu asked, now glancing at her over his shoulder.

"J-Jocu let go! I need to go back to Earth."

"You're not going anywhere and seeing as I am the only one who can take you back, it seems you are stuck with me for a while." He chuckled, now using a tail tip to tickle her ears and make her giggle.

"Prince Jocu, as future king over Earth, you cannot always bring your subjects here. They will love your world too much and never want to live on Earth."

"Father, trust me…I have it under control."

The king arched a curious brow and then looked down at Lilac. He saw her shudder and hide behind Jocu more when she saw him looking at her.

"Come here human," the king soothed. But Lilac stood behind Jocu, shaking in fear. "Young one, come to me. I mean you no harm."

But his deep voice and power overwhelmed her. She hid behind Jocu more than ever.

"It appears father that Earth humans are more terrified of you than of me," Jocu laughed.

"Oh is that so?" The king growled out. He and Jocu were only playing, but to Lilac it sounded like he was getting angry. She broke free of Jocu's tail and began to run towards the door when Jocu teleported right in front of her and caught her.

"Now come back here Lilac!" He laughed, now picking her up.

"Jocu, put me down!"

"Bring her to me son," The king smiled, now gently putting down his scepter and beckoning that he wanted her.

"Father I hope your catching skills are still the same."

"They never changed," came the amused response as the king stood up and got his arms ready. Before Lilac knew it, she was gently tossed in the air and screamed in fright. But soon she landed in the king's arms safely.

"See you later Lilac," Jocu smiled, now walking out.

"B-But!" Lilac begged, but she had no room to talk as the king turned and walked back to his throne and sat down with her on his lap.

"Now now, there is no reason to be afraid. I have decided what to do with you little one. We are going to play a game; if I win, I choose what I want to do with you. If you win, you gain your freedom."

"W-Wait! What game?!"

But she didn't get to say anymore. With a snap of his fingers, the room was filled with feathers that came up to her shoulders. He then set her down.

"The game is an Earth game you know well. It is called…" She yelped as she saw him grin and reveal his large and intimidating fangs, "Cat and mouse."

And with that, she saw him remove his large robes, now freeing himself for the chase. He had on a loincloth and sash that covered some of his chest, similar to Jocu.

"If I catch you within the first few minutes, you're mine and I get to choose your fate. If you are able to avoid me for the first few minutes, you gain your freedom." And with that, he squatted down and then pounced at her.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, now barely dodging him. She saw him land in a pile on the other side, but his white eyes quickly fixed on her again! He gave her a mischievous grin and ran at her once more. No wonder Jocu and his brothers were playful and terrifying; they got it from their father!

"Where are you?" He laughed, now standing and walking near to where she was. In reality, she ducked down in a pile of feathers, hoping he wouldn't hear her. But then she knew she was doomed when he put his nose to the air and sniffed for her! He then saw her duck down and he chuckled an amused chuckle and dove under the feathers, making his way over to his frightened prey. Lilac peeked out of the feathers and looked around, but didn't see him. Suddenly, she felt something tickling her ankles under the feathers.

"Heeheeheeheehee, stahahahahahahhahaahp!" She laughed.

"Now why would I do that? Surely you don't think I am more merciful than my sons. After all, they learned their techniques from yours truly." He grinned, now raising up out of the feathers to where his head and shoulders appeared. Lilac jumped in shock, but tripped backward and fell under the feathers with a laughing and amused king right behind her. He began tickling her ears, neck, shoulder blades, and stomach all at once! She was laughing so hard that she thought she would burst! Somehow she managed to slip out of his grip because of the slippery feathers and burst out of the feathers. She then turned and saw him get down on his knees and bending down with his tail gently waving in the air, looking for her. She then took that opportunity to gently grab his large black tail and tickle it.

"GAH! HEY! Young human! Stahahahahahahahap!" He laughed, now trying to get her to release his tail. He was currently in a weird position and couldn't move! All she could see was his backside and tail because she was tickling him so much to where he couldn't stand up! "LEHEHEHEHET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"Sorry your highness, but this is payback!" Lilac laughed still tickling him.

"C-Come now! You can't keep me hehehehehehehehehehehehere!" He laughed, now wiggling his tail more to get free. Lilac couldn't help herself but giggle. Then out of nowhere, Vivo burst in and smacked his father on his backside! "OUCH! Young human did you smack me on my bum?!"

"Oh my! Your highness that wasn't me!" Lilac said, her eyes wide in fear now seeing him squirm to get out of the feathers. In fear, Lilac ran to retreat and let go of his tail, but his tail wrapped around her and pinned her arms to her side.

"Oh no you don't! You are not leaving just yet little one," He responded, now brushing his white, shoulder length hair from his face, squirming more to get free. Soon, he raised himself out of the feathers and turned to give her a devious/serious look. Lilac closed her eyes for fear of what would happen when she felt a small kiss on her nose. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the king giving her a gentle smile and a wink.

"No need to fear. I know that it was my unruly son over there," He said, now nodding his head in Vivo's direction and Vivo chuckling in amusement. "I enjoyed meeting you and now that I've caught you, I get to choose what I want to do with you."

"Yes, your highness," Lilac squeaked.

"You may call me King Laughin VI, or King Laughin for short. I want you to visit us more often. I may not allow too many humans here, but you were most intriguing. I will allow you," He smile, now standing and helping her to her feet. Once she was up, he walked back and sat down on his throne.

"See? I told you father was fun. And consider yourself lucky; he is not always keen on too many humans visiting the castle," Jocu grinned, now walking up behind her and smirking.

"He's awesome! Just like all of you!" She grinned, now turning and glomping Jocu. Soon, another tickle fight began and King Laughin and Vivo could only smile and watch Jocu and Lilac playfully rough house once more.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: I hope you all liked the Tickle Monster King, King Laughin VI (pronounded La-heen)! I had to show you all where Jocu got some of his personality from.  
**

 **newbienovelistRD: This was FANTASTIC, guestsurprise! Awesome work as always! :)**


End file.
